


Red Swan (Jean Kirstein x Oc)

by KAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Secrets, Slow Romance, Titan Shifters, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: After the fall of Wall Maria, Ryo has decided to join the Scouts with her friends. She has one goal in mind that's to fight for freedom and avenge her familiy's death. While training she meets Jean who doesn't take things too seriously and constantly flirs.Ryo allways seems to be cold and closed off go anyone,ut inside she is loving and protective,maybe Jean might be the one to make her open up and show her true colors.Based on AoT season 1 to the latest season 4. So their will be spoilers later on if you haven't seen the anime. This book will have many warnings and adult content later on.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Reader, Reiner Braun/Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. The Fall

"Okay I'm all done!" I happily exclaim and pushed the now empty plate aside. Mama chuckled and Papa patted my head and placed finished the cigarette he held in his other hand. "Good girl even if you don't like eating your vegetables you know they are good they'll-" "Help me grow up big and strong!" I finished his sentence knowing well he always tells me that when Mama decides to cook vegetables. Today was a bright and sunny day it seems like a perfect day to play outside.

"So can I go and play?!" I began jumping up and down.

Mama and Papa exchanged looks and shook their heads to the sides. "Your hair is a mess, Ryo. Let your father braid it for you." I pouted at Mama's words and crossed my arms. "I want you to do it! Papa always ends up tying my hair in knots."

Papa seemed offended and Mama chuckled at my words. "Don't judge your father's work, he's gotten better at it." I pouted unsure at her choice of words. I heard Papa huff as he grabbed my shoulders to stay still and I felt him sit behind me. "Give your old man another chance, Ryo. It's not my fault your mother decided to give birth to a girl."

I huffed and heard Mama give him a slight smack on the back of his head. "I'm just kidding! I wouldn't trade our girl for anything!"

"You better not." Mama smirks and finishes drying up the dishes.

I cross my arms over my chest and waited impatiently for my father to finish braiding my hair. "And there!" He stands up and looks at Mama impressed at his work. Mama gives him a thumbs up and smiles wide.

"You're getting better and better at it my dear."

"I am aren't I?" 

I look at them two and made a disgusted face at them praising each other. "Can I go now?" I shrieked when Papa lifted me up on his shoulders and held onto the top of his head, I heard him hiss at how tight I was holding his light brown hair.

"I don't like you going on your own so I'll be the one to escort you." Mama handed something to my father, a cloth wrapped up with somethinf inside of it. "No more eating those pieces of apple pie. You're friends will now that you nearly ate it all up." Mama warns but smiles at my pout.

The three of us exit our home and I look back and watch Mama waving her hand and smiling at us both. "Be right back my love!" Papa shouted when he began walking further away from her.

Papa begins to hum to a certain song and I join him along and listened to some villagers saying their goodbyes and hello's to Papa as he securedly held me tight in case I would fall off.

"Eren!" I spot the familiar dark haired boy up ahead and wave my hand. 

"Hmm I'm suspecting that my little girl might have a crush on a certain boy." I blush and shake my head to the sides. "No Papa! Boys are gross. I don't want to fall in love because if I do that means i'll have to leave you and Mama."

I feel my father gently placing me down on my feet and he faces me down and touches my head. "Someday you will. You'll find a boy who treats you right and will do anything to protect you, and if you find him. Marry him." Papa tells me seriously but smiles right after. "Or a girl whatever your preference may be! Though I would love to have grandkids." He smiles to himself and I tilt my head.

"Hello Ryo!" Eren says looking at me and greeting my Dad as well. Mikasa and Armin come running to us and Papa hands him the pieces of pie from the cloth he held in his hands. 

"It seems like you kids are getting bigger each day. Wouldn't you agree that my precious Ryo is the beauty of your hometown." Papa says snuggling to me and I try to push him away feeling embarassed.

"I-I guess so." Armin replies and Mikasa only nods her head and glances at Eren who finishes up his pie and she tries to clean his mouth from the crumbs but he pushes her away.

Papa smiles at us and turns to Eren. "Eren my boy..do you by any chance know when Grisha will be back?"

"No, sir. But as soon as he comes home i'll tell him to go search for you. Is it for something important?" 

I look up to see my Dad deep in thought. "Nothing at all.." Papa quicky smiles again and leans down to kiss my head. "Be home before it gets dark okay?" I blush and smile at his words. "I will."

"Don't worry sir! If anyone tries to do something i'll beat their ass." Eren proudly says. Mikasa nods her head and Armin sweatdrops. Papa chuckles and waves his hand and leaves us four alone.

We begin to walk further and stare at the many soldiers in awe as they work. Up ahead I notice one of Papa's friends working, Hannes is his name. I wave at them and so does Eren. "So what should we play today? Mikasa how about we play dolls?!" I excitedly ask her.

Mikaa shakes her head, "No thank you."

I whine and pout again. "But it's fun! Mama is always busy to play with me and Papa refuses since he doesn't understand the point of it." I groan and Armin pats my back.

"M-Maybe Mikasa has never played with dolls, surely she might like it if she gives it a chance." Mikasa stares at us both then at Eren who climbed on top of the railing. "Playing with dolls is dumb. How about we play that we are soldiers instead? Or thay we are monsters and that we're protecting the world from being destroyed?"

"That's too violent Eren." Mikasa mutters.

Eren hums and was about to suggest another game until Armin held up a book. "How about we read? Look I found this called an ocean." The three of us get closer and see the image he's showing us.

An ocean? According to Armin it is like a pool but it goes for many miles and it's way deeper and creatures inhabit it. "I don't know what it is but it sounds like fun! Maybe one day we'll see an ocean." I tilt my head and can already imagine how it must be.

"I do hope so as well." Armin agrees smiling at the image and looking at us. "We all will someday."

We hear footsteps getting closer to us and look up at Hannes. "What are you kids up to?" We smile at him and tell him about our day. "You four better stay out of trouble, I don't want any of the others to harm you kids."

"Hannes now that I remembered Papa has invited you for dinner along with Eren's parents. You should join us!" I suddenly remember Mama saying that to Carla Jaeger. Hannes eagerly agreed and suddenly our conversation changed to the walls surrounding us.

According to Armin's book and everyone who believes in this. Centuries ago these walls were built to protect us from creatures known as titans. Hannes is from the Scout Regiments, soldiers who defend these walls and the people. Though many of them only use that job to have some money and get drunk.

Eren has been telling us for a while that he wants to join them and Hannes is never happy to hear him say that. Suddenly the earth began to shake. The whole place seemed quieter. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and I exchanged concerned and confused looks. "What was that?"

The ground began to shake again and we saw people running up ahead when what seemed to be like a lightening bolt appear out of no where. The four of us followed the crowd and I gasped and took a step back when I saw a gigantic flesh colored hand on top of the wall. I-Is that? No way it can't be.

My hands felt shaky along with my legs Mikasa held me up so I wouldn't fall and hurt my knees. "It's impossible that wall is fifty meters high." I hear Armin say. This is certainly a titan, it stands tall and looks at us from its place. 

The titan breaks the wall and eveeyone begins to scream and run for shelter as we see other titans appear, smaller than the first one but still way bigger than us humans. I trip over my legs when I take a few steps back and see Eren slowly walking forward. "Eren!" Armin shouts.

Papa..Mama! Without a word I have the courage to get up and start running to find my parents. "Mama! Papa!" I shout as loud as I can and run through the crowd of people. I arrive to my house now destroyed and see a figure laying on the ground up ahead. "Mama!"

"Ryo!" I hear my father shout my name. He hurriedly races to me and sweeps me me up and covers my eyes and feel him continuing to run away from the house, "Don't look." He warns me and holds me my head to his chest. The sounds of people screaming isn't helping the situation. 

My eyes widen when I see blood on the ground,buildings and houses..parents, children on the streets crying over their loved ones. I begin to shake and cry, "Papa..where's Mama?" I whisper but loud enoufh for him to hear.

My father doesn't respond he just keeps on running over to Eren's house. "Carla! Eren!" My father shouts when we see a titan slowly appear. "Mikasa stay back!" He shouts again.

We look up ahead and see Hannes arrive but he's paralyzed. Why isn't he killing the titan? This is why the Scouts were formed right? Carla looks at us with a tearful face and closes her eyes shut when Eren starts to shout at her. I can feel Papa shaking as he holds me tight in his arms.

"Papa?" I whisper. He looks down at me for a few seconds and looks away from me and up to Hannes. "Hannes..you have to take her!" Take me? Where?!

"I-I have to go back for Mera..." i hear him whisper and he places me down and gets on one knee and places something around my neck. I look into his blue eyes and know what he means by the look he is giving me.

"Kyo are you out of your god damn mind?!" Hannes shouts as he grabs Eren and Mikasa tight. Papa ignores his words and focuses on me as he holds my hands. "I wanted nothing in the world but to watch you grow up into a lovely lady. To spend my days by your side and protectinf you from the world-"

"Papa.." I can't help but begin to cry. Papa reaches to me again and holds me one last time close to his heart. "I'll always be with you my dear." He kisses my head and quickly i'm forced into Hannes arms and I reached out to try and grab my father, save him so he can stay with me.

Papa just smiles up at me and tears continue to fall down to his face. I close my eyes shut when the same titan grabs him and Carla. Hannes with his gear begins to leap from a building to another and we were placed onto a ship.

******************

There were many who didn't make it. Eren began to curse at the world for taking his mother and my parents. We were on a boat heading to the closest and safest place for now, Wall Rose. Eren, Mikasa and Arming were standing next to me. I was on the floor hugging my legs and sniffing as I looked at the item Papa wrapped around my neck, a necklace with a ring on it, his wedding ring along with the matching one from mom.

I safely tucked the necklace back into my dress and covered my ears at the soumd of the destruction around us. I glanced back before we got furrher and spotted two titans, both of them having similar heights.

"I'll kill them all. Every single titan." Eren bitterly said and glared at them. I rested my face back onto my legs and felt Mikasa patting my back and leaning over to me. Now we're expected to live a new life at Wall Rose. All I know is people tjere won't be treating us nicely..Mama...Papa..I already miss you so much.


	2. Military

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and her friends are teenagers now, joining the military won't be easy, there Ryo meets many new soldiers some will become allies and some enemies.

(I decided it was time to finally update on this book again. The new chapter to the AoT came out today..chapter 138😭only one more left the the storyline will be complete. I cannot believe Attack on Titan is ending. Anyway sorry for not updating sooner and thanks you fans who have left kudos!)

*********

"You're to train hard each and everyday to convince us and humanity that we will strive and defeat all the titans! Humanity will no longer be feared by these demonic creatures. We'll continue to protect and serve everyone until out last breath."

I saluted like the rest of the upcoming soldiers and held my head up high with a stern face. All around me are young men and women who joined the military to kill titans and protect us humans from them.

Up ahead of me is Mikasa standing there still with the red scarf she wore as a kid. Eren with a determined mindset on elimination all titans and Armin who's always had his back. The whole point of joining this is to also advance the deaths of the ones we loved, Eren and I agreed on it since day one.

Commander Pixis was giving out a speech to us all making sure to walk around and look at us so we'd pay attention to his words.

He walked over to a tall man with short light brown hair, he sorta reminds me of a horse. I scoffed trying to fight off a laugh when commander Pixis hits the guy making him fall to the ground in pain. 

Blankly I stared at him unimpressed with the answer he gave to Pixis on why he joined the military. His eyes then rested on mine so I quickly looked away not planning on having a conversation or anything to do with him.

We all did a bit of training, actually they didn't go easy on us, we were tired and having a small break. We all had to do our activities quick because the adults here take things very seriously. I don't blame them, they're forced to be loud, demanding and harsh on us, if not we'll be getting nowhere.

I was lost in my own thoughts and was caught off guard when I felt someine grab my hands and plqcing them over my own.The man who stood before me grabbing my hands was the same who was eyeing Mikasa by his eyes seemed to shine a lot brighter now.

"Hey there, my name is Jean Kirstein. The man who'll become your future husband." He said with a confident smirk on his face. What the hell? Is he serious?

I felt a blush creeping up to my face since I'm not used to people getting this close to my face or saying such bold words without knowing me, I bluntly said, "No. I dont think so."

Behind me I heard someone choke on their drink wheeze at my response. "You spilled your drink over me Sasha!" Connie said looking at the girl who was nearly choking from the potato and bread she was eating.

The man known as Jean seemed to have stayed frozen in place. A chuckle was heard next to me and another tall but broad man patted Jean's back. 

"I do hope this guy isn't troubling you, I'm Reiner." He smirked as well. Now I'm caught between two flirts just what I needed.

"Ha! You've been denied horseface." Eren said from the other side of the table, this apparently made Jean snap out of his weird state.

"Who you calling horseface you bastard!"

I wipe my hand against my new jacket and sigh walking over to where my friends are. I silently munch on my food while listening to Eren and that Jean guy. I have a feeling these two will continue this kind of relationship for a while.

The front door slams against the door and we all stop eating and see Pixis standing there, "What is going on in here cadets?!" Eren and Jean quickly salute and stand up straight saying their apologies.

I notice Reiner holding a laughter and see him standing between another tall guy with dark hair and a blonde girl with a serious expression, reminds me of Mikasa.

"Eat up you pigs! tomorrow you'll all be doing laps because of these two!" Pixis commands and roughly hits both of the guys heads.

Everyone begins to groan and start blaming it on Eren and Jean, which is fairly true. I look back and notice Sasha quickly eating potatoes after potatoes with a big slice of meat. Pixis leaves without another warning and we're all quick to eat up and head to out respective cabins.

I stop when I heard bushes rustling behind me, I look back and quickly the person dodges, I squint my eyes and hum to myself, Jean. He's probably after Mikasa.

*********

After a long and agonizing morning of running because of two idiots, we we're finally in the training field with our odm gear, trying to balance ourselves on the wires. Sasha next to me expertly does so like the rest of us.

Eren and Jean continue their bickering and I laugh when Jean leans up front and hits his head, karma instantly hit me because of how much I was laughing to myself, i started to panic when I leaned back and quickly I shielded my head from the rough fall, Eren wasn't so lucky when it happened to him.

I dumbfoundedly stared back at a couple of trees where I saw Sasha hiding with a piece of bacon. Sasha..has become my favorite so far from the rest of the weird guy here. I walked over to her and stopped when she hissed like an animal and looked up at me holding something, a few buns i snuck out. "Here." Sasha's eyes lit up and she slowly took it from me.

"Thank you! You have no idea how hungry I am." I noticed her cheeks turn slightly pink. "My name is Sasha but I'm sure you heard that a lot from Pixis." The young girl smiled and wipes her mouth.

I smile and nod my head, "He does like to call names, I'm Ryo." I decided to take a small break and sat down next to her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you two. I overheard you sneaked food out." blonde girl with a gentle smile and the brightest blue eyes I've seen says while standing next to us. Is she an angel?

We look up and we her with an apple in hand. "I have some more if you'd like. I-I' m Christa." I look up at her in awe and feel my cheeks flush.

Sasha is about to snatch the apple when now a tall stoic woman grabs it and stands between us and Christa glaring at us both and gritting her teeth.

"Did they do something to you? What did you say to her?!" I flinch at her being so loud and already cold to us.

Sasha grips my shoulder and hides behind me. I force a smile to not show that I am nervous, "N-Nothing we were just getting to know each other and Christa was being kind and offering an apple to my friend Sasha."

I raise my hand up in surrender and see Sasha nodding her head. "We weren't doing anything just eating!"

"This right Christa?"

The kind blonde girl places her hand on the tall woman and smiles kindly at her. "These are my new friends Ryo and Sasha. I just thought it'd be nice to meet our other female to be soldiers, sorry I left the cafeteria without telling you."

The tall womans eyes soften and gives Christa a sincere smile. "Just don't do it again okay? I worry if someone might harm you."

It seems like this girl genuinely cares a lot for Christa. It's nice to know that someone is entirely devoted to taking care of someone they've met. Speaking of devoted, I wonder where Mikasa and Eren are.

"If anything would've happened I'm sure Sasha and I could've handled it if someone were to harm her." I speak again and see the tall girl now looking at us, curious now. "What's your name?"

The girl crosses her arms and opens her mouth until someone intervenes.

"I'm Jean Kirshstein. Future husband to Mrs Ryo over there, though Christa here is a cutie." Not this again.The tall girl irritated by this shoves the apple into Jean's mouth.

I try to suppress a laughter but fail a bit and look away so they won't see me. "Hey! I was just making some conservation-" Jean tries to defend himself when he gets the apple out of his mouth.

"And being a flirt to my Christa. Back off!" The girl glared at Jean and protectively wraps her arms around Christa.

Jeans frowns and huffs. "Fine whatever I'll make myself useful somewhere else." I watch him leave and Christs assures the girl that she is fine once again.

I smile at them being so cute so the girl looks at Sasha and I and sighs but smirks a little. "I'm Ymir."

*************

When it comes to hand to hand combat I am one of the best. I'm not number one in the rankings but I'm close to it, our training for the day wasn't easy at all. Each of us had to run many laps, learn to use the odm gear once again to finally be ready when it comes to killing titans, also hand to hand combat.

Reiner and I had to fight together with his friend Bertholt cheering him on, but Reiner being the flirt he is got distracted so I flipped him on his back. It even surprised me since he is way taller and stronger than I am.

Sasha was against Marco. Connie against Jean. Mikasa against Armin. Eren against Annie and last it was me and Annie after she bad hit Eren.

I had gotten in position to block her attacks and strike when she could get off guard. Nothing went as planned, Annie easily defeated me in battle...I have to train more. We're doing all of this to survive and protect everyone, I cannot let myself down.

The sky was already dark and everyone was either outside talking by the fire, going to their respective cabins, or eating the last meal of the day. Everyone was already inside except for me, I decided to have a warm bath before dinner and was already making my way ahead when I noticed the one person I didn't want to see by the entrance.

I just hope there's some food left. I overheard that Eren was about to have a fight with Jean while telling everyone inside when he first saw the colossal titan.

Jean was staring at Mikasa and her long black hair. His cheeks were now red. He's so dumb and always flirting with many girls, and here I thought that his full attention was on me.

I'm glad it not cause I dont have time to be dealing with stupid people who just came here to have a good time. I came here to get stronger and fight, I don't need anyone slowing me down.

Many people here have lost relatives, loved ones to those disgusting titans. I'm sure people like Jean haven't lost anything in their lives, it's always people like him who get it easy.

I'm afraid I'm getting to comfortable and talkative with people now. First, Sasha, Christa. Ymir. Reiner and the rest.

We're just soldiers waiting to be killed off in battle. I don't have to grow attached to anyone or this'll all just be too hard. It's the one mistake everyone has already done here, they all seem happy but later on, their faces will be filled with tears, anger and trauma.

I noticed Eren up ahead and Mikasa rushing after him. Jean was about to do the same but noticed them both together. "So stupid." I muttered and put on my regular tough face when I got closer.

Jean seemed taken back when he saw me suddenly show up. "R-Ryo. I didn't expect to see you here after Mikasa..I mean..do you know if she likes-"

"Get out of the way." I whisper ready to punch him if he continues with his stupid feelings.

"Do you really think this is the time to be in love? Millions are dying andhere you are fanning over my friend and flirting with every girl you meet. Are you after Mikasa or any other girl? Make up your damn mind. I'll be surprised if you manage to find yourself a wife in the future with that behavior." I glared at him hard.

Jean for the first time stayed silent so I noticed him frown. I push him out of the way and walk right past him.

"Ryo! Come sit I saved you some but I did eat the bread." Sasha says waving her hands and pointing at the plate next to hers.

I wave at her and give a small smile. I notice Reiner glancing at me and back at Annie and Bertholt. Those two are always together, maybe they're childhood friends.

I walked over and sat next to Sasha. She excitedly began telling me how she stole a dessert from Pixis but was soon caught right after and was forced to do laps. No wonder I didn't see her with our training gear earlier.

From the outside I could hear Connie freaking out over something but I didn't pay much mind to that and continue listening to Sasha, but the boy outside wouldn't quiet down.

"Ahh what the hell?! What did you wipe on me?"

"My faith in humanity."


End file.
